Reunion
by Scarlett Desires
Summary: Years have past, what will happen when Gi joe gets together, please read and review, A DS story
1. Chapter 1

Time stops for who? Chapter 1

(I don't own Gi Joe or anything but these stories I wrote for fun

To catch up:

(Duke had gotten married to a lady named Racquel and had 2 sons but he soon later divorced. Lady Jaye and Flint had gotten married and had 2 girls. Scarlett had married Snake eyes but his life was cut short and is buried in Arlington Cemetery, they have twins, a boy and a girl. Wild Bill and Clutch had remained bachelors whether they liked it or not. Courtney and Beach head got married as well did Jinx and Falcon, no kids yet but both ladies are pregnant. Ace married his high school sweetheart, Mildred and has a son.)

Gi Joe had been disbanded for years now, the troops had their lives to live for, the invitation had gone out to all of the Joes to meet together to honor those who have given their lives to their country and those who made a difference.

The reunion at the pitt started early Friday night. Lady Jaye and Flint came in and worked the room as usual. "Hey Duke you are looking good, How are the kids?" "They are doing really good, I'm just glad that the divorce is over and I can get my life back in tact you know."

Duke looked around and saw so many familiar faces; he stood on the podium to give the welcome speech

and he started out with giving reverence to those who passed away. He talked about some of the old missions and got everyone to laugh, when he looked up, he saw a face that he could never forget. Scarlett was walking towards the crowd. She looked the same like she didn't know that time had passed. Duke turned the mic over to Hawk who did the prayer and gave his own speech. Scarlett was hugging every neck she could. She saw Duke and flashed him her winning smile. It still took his breath away. He hugged her tight. "It is so good to see you, how are things." He asked her. "I'm doing ok, you look great Duke." Before he could respond Jaye had grabbed Scarlett's arm and stole her away. He kept watching her when Flint came up and said "Duke, heyyyyy Duke you in there, what has gotten you to be like this, oh wait now I see" he laughed. Duke just told him it was all in his head and they went to play football.

Scarlett was sitting under a tree off by herself when she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Duke standing there. "Don't you want to join the rest of us?" he asked her. "Duke I am not myself, ever since Snakes died, I can't find it in me to be happy and I don't want to depress anyone."

"I'm sorry about your loss Scarlett and I want you to know that I am here for you, anytime and anywhere just call." Scarlett smiled at him and thanked him. Sensing that she wanted to be alone he went to make another announcement. Everyone got to stay in their old quarters to complete this reunion.

Scarlett put on her pajamas and laid in her bed, thinking about all the memories she has with snakes and with the rest of the Joes. She fell asleep but apparently was having a night mare when she started doing blood curling screams. Duke heard the screams, got out of his bed and ran to her room; he opened the door with his passkey and went in. He saw Scarlett screaming and crying in her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her to help her relax. She opened her eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks saying "I couldn't make him better, I had no power to fix things." She said this over and over.

"Hush honey I am here, you can cry on my shoulder if you want to" Duke stroked her hair and continued to hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't want her to feel out of place with her there so he left when she seemed like she would be ok.

The next morning she remembered what happened. She got dressed and went to go find Duke to apologize to him and to thank him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reunion chapter2 i Dont own anything but write these stories for fun

Scarlett searched the halls for Duke. She couldn't find him so she went to his room and knocked on his door. The door opened slightly but there was no answer to her calling. She decided to leave him a note. She found some paper and a pen.

_Duke, I don't know how to thank you, Please don't worry about me. Since the kids are at Dads, I am going to visit my past. I will never forget you. Please take care…._

_Scarlett_

She placed the note on his suitcase and left.

Duke returned to his room to pack his suitcase. He saw the note and read it slowly. He noticed her tears stained the paper. He wanted to find her so he ran out of the room to look for her with no luck he came back and grabbed his suitcase and went home.

What does she mean she's going to visit her past? He thought. He tried to recall all of the stories t hat she had told him when they were in GI Joe. He couldn't remember much at all. He was getting so frustrated that he missed his exit on the highway. When he got home he looked up Scarlett's father and decided to call him.

"hello?"

"Sir, my name is Conrad Hauser and I am a friend of your daughter, Shana. We were at the reunion and I noticed she was acting depressed and well she left me a note that said she was going to visit her past, by any chance do you know what that means?

"Would ye mind telling me what my daughter is to ye? Mr. Hauser?

"Shana wasn't just a co worker of mine sir, she was a lot more than that to me, she was special to me. I never told her that.I want to help her in any way that I can sir."

"Well me darling Shana hasn't been the same since her husband passed away. She has always wanted to visit her homeland and see where her mom and I grew up. We are from a little place called ban bridge Ireland. The family has a castle that is on a hill there, I'm sure she will venture there."

"Thank you Sir, I really appreciate it."

Duke thought to himself if he was really going to even attempt this. He wanted someone to give him advice so he called his best friend Flint.

"Hello?"

"Dash, this is Conrad I could really need your advice on something."

"Sure buddy, what the problem?"

"Well I am not sure how to put this, but I have feelings for Scarlett, I have always had them but she married snakes so I just moved on and well I saw her and it brought those feelings back and I am positive that she doesn't feel the same way. She went to Ireland and I am very tempted to go there and find her."

"Conrad, buddy you need to follow her and tell her how you feel, even if she doesn't return the feeling." Lady jaye grabbed the phone and said "Conrad go now before its too late."

After talking a few more minutes, Duke made up his mind to make arrangements to go to Ireland.

The ride on the plane was long so he had a chance to figure out what he wanted to tell her. He arrived in Ireland and found a Hotel to stay the night. He was getting hungry so he went and found a restaurant . He walked in and couldn't believe his eyes, there in a booth was Scarlett. He gathered his thoughts and took a deep breath and went up to her. "Excuse me Ma'am is this seat taken?" She looked up and her eyes grew wide. "Conrad what are you doing here?"

He wanted to tell her but he chicken out so he lied to her. "I was sent here on a mission and I have a few days off. Do you mind if I sit down and buy you a drink?"

"I would like that, I wanted to apologize to you for that night you found me in tears. My nights get tougher every week."

Duke smiled at her, He was in awe of her beauty. She didn't like she aged at all. " I want you to know Shana that I am and always here for you."


End file.
